Strange Happenings
by White Motions
Summary: In which Bulma manages to cause a rip in the universe, plucking a poor and unsuspecting Hari Potter from her world and dropping her unceremoniously into the next. Or, in which Hari unknowingly becomes a homewrecker. She blames it on the Potter Luck. Fem!Harry. Goku/Hari.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** **In which Bulma manages to cause a rip in the universe, plucking a poor and unsuspecting Hari Potter from her world and dropping her unceremoniously into the next. Or, in which Hari unknowingly becomes a homewrecker. She blames it on the Potter Luck. Fem!Harry. Goku/Hari.**

 **A/N:** **I don't even know where this came from. But, fuck it, right? Also, while I may not know exactly what I'm doing with this, I will make it known that I will be taking huge liberties with this. Not even kidding. I would like to mention that it has been a long time since I read any of the HP books, so there might be some mistakes regarding information. But not to worry, I'm going to re-read them soon anyway. So any mistakes will be fixed.**

 **Also, I apologize for any spelling mistakes. Or confusion in general. Because we are literally jumping right in, no build up or anything. So, enjoy?**

 **Disclaimer:** **Unfortunately, I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or Harry Potter.**

* * *

It happened in an instant and it surprised her, how in one moment, everything seemed to be perfectly normal and the in next, everything had gone to shit.

But she would admit that it wasn't at all how she expected it. Whatever caused the explosion had done... _something_. Of course, the decimation of Grimmauld Place – _or evidence of_ – was nowhere to be seen. In its place was the destruction of a vast lab of sorts. Debris and carnage littered the floor, dust yet to settle, casting a thick smokey film that hovered inches above the ground. Broken and sparking wires hung limply from the ceiling, where a large hole seemed to have punched through thick concrete. Machines lined the far back wall, seemingly unharmed. Hari couldn't even begin to wonder what the machines were for – her knowledge on muggle technology only stretched so far, and is incredibly limited.

From her position in between the rubble, she could spot a dome-shaped machine on the far right with its top ripped wide open, and thick plumes of gray smoke oozed out at a steady rate.

This... _this_ is definitely not Grimmauld Place – nor was it anywhere familiar. She would like to say she managed to apparate out in time, or perhaps activated a portkey in a blind panic. That would be a lie. Her best explanation was that there is none. It just _happened_. There was no warning and certainly no time to prepare for such a turn of events.

Mad-Eye would be rolling in his grave, she duly thought.

But, it would seem that she wasn't the only one caught in the explosion. Hari could only blink in response to the woman opposite her, mirroring Hari's slumped form on the messy floor. She briefly wondered if the woman could actually see her at all – if the glazed look was anything to go by.

The woman looked more haggard than Hari felt. With brightly coloured hair blown wildly into a tangled mess, dust and concrete knitted together in between various strands of hair, and dirt lined her small face. Whatever clothing this woman had been wearing had become nothing more than a burnt lump that scarcely still clung to her body. Hari couldn't tell if she had been wearing a dress or pants and shirt. Colours became indistinguishable, making it appear that whatever this woman was wearing, that it was one big scorch mark. The only thing untouched were the thick, elbow high gloves. It made Hari wonder how that was even possible.

The cerulean haired woman abruptly jolted forward on her hands and knees, hastily swiping away at the fallen debris with a thickly gloved hand in an attempt to draw closer. Hari leaned back on reflex when she was a breath away, and wrinkled her nose in disgust as the woman huffed out a heavy breath that smelled strongly of coffee.

"It...it _worked_ ," breathed woman, her words near silent.

It became a little too much when a stray hand reached up to caress her cheek, which Hari batted away. "What worked?" She snapped back, far more aggressive than she intended.

The woman paid her no heed, her gaze still glassy. Hari wondered if she sustained a head injury in the explosion. The woman beamed in response a moment later, eyes lighting up in glee – all former traces of the previous dazed expression now gone.

" _Amazing!_ "

What, _exactly_ , is amazing, Hari will never know. The woman was quick to extract herself from her personal bubble as she was to invade it, already halfway across the room wearing a new expression that Hari was eerily familiar with. Hermione often wore that face, when she was on the cusp of something extraordinary or downright ingenious.

The woman continued to pace, completely ignoring the waste that littered the floor, kicking up more dust the longer she paced back and forth.

Hari blinked.

By this point Hari was tempted to apparate out, already done with the situation – while a small part of her wished it was only a dream – but resisted the urge. The last thing she wanted to do was expose magic to a muggle needlessly. The backlash of that alone already had her head spinning.

So despite her confusion of no longer being in her home, and landing somewhere entirely unfamiliar, she pulled herself to her feet with slow movements as not to startle the pacing ( _crazy_ ) woman. Now all she needed to do was find the door and avoid the sparking wires that glinted and spat venomously from above.

 _And keep as quiet as possible_ , thought Hari who eyed the blue haired woman wearily.

Of course, before anything could be done – and before Hari could even take a single step in the right direction – something solid connected with her back.

It was sharp and sudden, lighting up a burning pain that rippled angrily between her shoulder blades as she shot forward, body arching backward unnaturally. The room seemed to spin for a moment, while Hari was ripped from one side of the strange lab to the next.

A half scream had already left her lips before her head connected solidly against one of the many machines, creating a nauseating cracking sound that rang out sickeningly.

It was rather unfortunate. After years of mounting paranoia, her guard rarely ever slipped. So drawing the conclusion that a slab of concrete was the reason for her being flung across the room seemed to be wholly incorrect. It was almost embarrassing, Hari realized, her body already slumping down sluggishly as dark spots obscured her vision, when a voice echoed out.

A childish and nasally voice.

"I got it!"

 _God dammit._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** **: Remember, I am taking** _ **huge**_ **liberties. There will be mistakes, and it will probably frustrate a lot of people (myself included, since I am the direct cause) - but I will try my hardest to fix any errors before posting, if not, it would be great if someone can point it out so I can fix it.**

 **ALSO! I would like to thank the lovely people who reviewed, faved and followed. I hadn't expected it, quite honestly, but it was great to receive it nonetheless. So thank you so much!**

 **Originally, I wasn't going to post this just yet. It didn't feel right, probably a little rushed. But, fuck it, right? No point in just staring at it, praying it might fix itself. I'll probably come back in future to go over it again.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The room Hari found herself in was easily different compared the destroyed lab.

The carpet was bright, a clear white color and looked incredibly soft – reminding Hari of a fresh blanket of fallen snow, and with it brought the urge to touch, to see if it really is how she was imagining it. Was it cold? Or warm from the sun that shined through the clear glass of the window? Hari couldn't tell, especially from her position on the bed, where she was propped up on a cloud of pillows.

The walls were a touch darker than white. More accurately, a pale beige that easily reflected the light, making the room appear much more bigger than it really is. To her right, there was a single wooden nightstand, with a glass of water and two small pills sitting neatly next to each other. Hari couldn't hide her grimace at the sight, deciding against taking the medicine that was brought to her.

She also couldn't help but scowl at blue haired woman that continued to aggressively apologize and blather from her other side.

While she had been knocked clean out, she hadn't been unconscious for long. She wasn't awake long enough to register being shifted from one room to the next, but she woke up quick enough before the odd woman could do anything to her battered form. The last thing she needed is for a muggle to procure a vial of her blood.

Though, the memory charm was always an option. Unfortunately (or fortunately, for the woman), Hari preferred not to mess with the mind. Not that it would have helped matters – her wand was not on her person, which caused a knot of anxiety to twist her stomach.

Defenseless and at the mercy of a rambling woman, Hari barely suppressed a shiver.

But then, there was always the matter of her mysterious attacker. Or not so mysterious, depending on how you looked at it. A little boy, with the most amazing resting bitch face, had been the one to quite literally kick her across the room, leaving her with a large imprint in the shape of a foot in between her shoulder blades, accompanying her throbbing headache thanks to smashing face first into a machine.

Vaguely, she wondered if her face had become horribly deformed due to the impact.

Said boy, however, had caught Hari's attention. Said boy was also in the same room as her, pushed to the far corner of the room and resting idly by the window. Hari had to wonder how he even managed to pull that much force enough to physically move her. He barely even came to her elbow – Hari wasn't exactly a tall person, either.

It was definitely embarrassing. That this kid had somehow managed to get the drop on her _and_ knock her effortlessly across a room. It was both impressive and downright infuriating.

Turning her attention back to the woman, who looked to be finished with her long-winded (and strangely aggressive) apology, Hari shifted further up, ignoring the ache in her back and the rhythmic throbbing her head gave.

"I don't think you gave me your name."

It wasn't exactly a question, but any pleasantries Hari would have exchanged had flown out the window the moment she was knocked out. All she really wanted to do was go home, perhaps drown herself in butterbeer or Firewhisky while reading old tomes from the Black library.

It was oddly informative, and proved to be a great study. If you ignored the whole forbidden aspects and temptations of what could be considered 'black magic'.

But, the more you know, right?

The woman flushed, chagrined. "I suppose I never mentioned it, did I?" She chuckled awkwardly, before stepping backward and giving a slight bow – almost startling Hari. "My name is Bulma Brief, daughter of the world-renowned scientist Dr. Brief and CEO of Capsule Corp. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Hari merely blinked in response.

Was that supposed to mean something to her?

The woman – _Bulma_ , Hari corrected – stepped to the side to gesture to the boy in the corner. "And this is my son," she added, irritation coloring her tone. Hari noted the slight tic in her cheek that twitched very lightly. "Trunks Brief. I'm sure he has something he would like to say."

It was a social cue that the boy completely missed. Or ignored. Hari couldn't quite tell. He simply crossed his arms and turned his head away, keeping one eye on the two women.

" _Right_..." Hari hummed, turning back to look at Bulma "I'm Hari Potter, and I would very much like to go home now. Can you kindly point me to the exit?"

"About that," grumbled Bulma, perching at the end of the bed. She sucked in a large gust of air, preparing for another long winded schpeel. Hari was quick to tune back out, allowing her words to wash over her. It wouldn't do her any good, even if she tried to understand all the long and complicated words Bulma was quick to throw out.

For the life of her, Hari would never understand how such a simple question could warrant breathless ramblings. She didn't need to know about how unique the universe was, or how Bulma was attempting to penetrate the multiverse or how she had spilled her coffee on her unfinished project and created an explosion which may or may not have caused a dilemma – resulting in Hari being plucked (so to speak) from her world, only to plop (quite literally) inside Bulma's lab.

Her thoughts paused, and she quickly backpedaled.

Blinking owlishly back at Bulma. "What?" Hari blurted stupidly, effectively cutting off the rambling woman.

Bulma flushed unattractively. "You're not exactly in your... _home world_ ," she awkwardly supplied, hand gesturing uselessly to the room as if it solved the problem "Well, kind of? If the multiverse theory is correct, for example, this world should somewhat parallel your own, but everything could be backward. Do you follow?"

Hari barked out a harsh laugh, shifting back just an inch and silently prayed she didn't look as uncomfortable as she felt. "That...that's impossible, I'm sorry, did you by chance hit your head? I may not know how to explain that...explosion? But I don't think it's quite possible to hop, uhm, worlds?"

Truth be told, Hari knew jack shit about the multiverse theory. But this was further proving her point of Bulma being legitimately crazy. Even if information on the multiverse theory was partially truthful, the magical energy alone for one single person to travel across the universe would have been too much for the body to handle. It would be like extreme apparition, but instead of potentially splinching, the body would be incinerated.

Hari's headache throbbed a little harder, while part of her wished Hermione was here, and maybe Ron. The two could have laughed the crazy off together. Hermione would have talked Bulma into a corner, because _this is impossible_.

She really hoped this was some elaborate prank. Or maybe she had been kidnapped by a muggle (it's possible). Or, heck, maybe she had fallen into a coma and this was her mind making up shit on the fly to entertain her.

Unfortunately, Hari is not entertained.

 _But_ , Hari thought, _there is one way to find out the truth_.

It was intrusive, and not a very pleasant experience if she fucks up and with her inexperience in the ability, a positive outcome would be very slim. The worst thing she could do would be to accidentally knock both Bulma and herself out. If not that, then probably a mild headache, if Bulma doesn't catch on to what she was up to.

Legilimency is not something Hari wanted to mess with, especially without a wand or without someone to guide her. Occlumency, while she can control the aspect of protecting the mind, invading the mind is something else entirely – something she had managed in the past by pure accident and luck.

Hari took a deep breath, clearing her mind and forcing herself to calm down.

It was worth a shot, even if it didn't work. Hari wouldn't have to delve too deeply, seeing as the event should most likely be at the forefront of Bulma's mind. There should be little resistance once entering the mind, if she is correct.

The first step is eye contact.

Bulma's voice seemed to fade into the background, blurring together to create a pleasant hum. Catching her eye was easy enough, and Hari had to take another deep breath to steady herself before muttering the correct spell.

The effect was almost instantaneous and quite jarring, leaving her partially dizzy. Her mind seemed to shoot forward while her body shot back. Quickly shaking the odd sensation off, Hari allowed herself to focus.

The memory she was looking for was easy to find, and also the first one she came across.

In the memory, Bulma was sitting in front of one of her computers, reading through the scrolling codes that lined the screen while idly chewing on the end of a pen, a look of frustration twisting her pretty features.

The dull glow of the computer flickered twice after Bulma leaned back, scratching the back of her head and grumbling incoherently before leaning forward to type something in. Only, Bulma didn't make it that far. Her elbow had jugget out, knocking a small styrofoam cup forward, allowing inky brown liquid to spill out, and consequently, down the computer.

The events that followed were sudden, almost too fast for Hari to register before a loud bang resonated from the side, where another machine was situated. It was the dome that Hari had spotted before, with the top ripped apart. Only this dome-shaped machine seemed to be intact, until the flare of a white light tore through the lab, obscuring her vision of the room.

The sound of screeching, the groaning of metal and a high pitched shriek echoed through the memory followed by the sensation of something shaking and vibrating. Hari was sure she heard Bulma scream.

Eventually the noise died down, and the blinding light faded, and the lab fell back into picture.

It was also more familiar.

Bulma was clumped on the ground, her clothing barely clinging to her body – though her elbow high gloves still seemed to be in place and untouched.

Opposite Bulma, a figure was perched in between the rubble of the destroyed lab. Hari instantly recognized the person as herself, looking no better than the blue haired woman, but still seemed more put together.

Before Hari could allow the information to sink in, or understand the meaning of the memory, she was suddenly jerked back, forcefully ripped out of Bulma's mind and back into her own body.

She slumped forward, feeling the bed beneath her as she leaned forward to grip the thin blankets, her stomach rolling uneasily. It felt like there was too much pressure inside her skull, like her brain was attempting to burst out, thumping angrily against the bone.

A low growl brought her attention to the end of the bed.

Trunks had moved from his position at the window and now stood near Bulma, who was hunched forward and grasping at her head, her face contorted and twisted in pain. However, his focus wasn't on his mother – instead he was staring directly at her with a look that could freeze the fiery pits of hell. Hari could only quietly groan at his angry expression, rubbing her temples as if to relieve the pressure her headache was giving her.

"What did you do?" Trunks snarled a moment later, hovering protectively over Bulma who didn't seem to be paying attention.

Hari really had no excuse to give him, only shrugging helplessly, because like hell was she going to tell him anything.

Another moment passed in icy silence, with the occasional grunts of pain from Bulma. Trunks had moved closer to his mother, grasping uselessly at the bed sheets, unsure of what to do (other than glare at Hari). Hari could only stare back stupidly while the information she gathered from Bulma slowly began to sink in.

Only, it wasn't quite connecting.

Some part of her, on the other hand, told her that it was possible. If magic can make the impossible happen, then how far fetched was it for something like this to happen? When Hari was eleven years old, she was told she was a witch (which, at the time, sounded incredibly stupid), she also thought it was an elaborate joke that the Dursleys thought up.

But the more she was exposed to magic, the more she believed.

This, on the other hand, was something else entirely.

" _Hey_!" It was Trunks, snapping Hari out of her thoughts to look back up to see the boy in question who now was standing on the bed, scowling down at her with clenched fists. Hari suddenly had the urge to push him down but refrained from doing so. "What did you do to my mom?" He demanded in his nasally voice.

Hari...Hari had a lot to think about.

Coming up with an excuse for Bulma's condition would be a good place to start. Though, there was no physical evidence supporting that she had done anything. It was always nice having a backup plan, after all.

But first, she really had to figure this whole mess out.

Hopefully, this was all just a dream.


End file.
